


Knives

by C1oudStrife



Category: A Nightmare on Elm Street (Movies 1984-1994), A Nightmare on Elm Street - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Self-Harm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:09:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27704639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/C1oudStrife/pseuds/C1oudStrife
Summary: Loretta's kitchen knives keep going missing.She's not keen on her husband's idea of a fix when there's a kid around, though.
Relationships: Freddy Krueger/Loretta Krueger
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	1. Kitchen Knives

**Author's Note:**

> people out here "krueger is an abusive husband" but i feel like its far more interesting if he genuinely loves his wife and child and really is just. Hiding His Murders.  
> i might make a ch2 but i didnt wanna mess w the flow of the ficlet so :v

“Freddy?”

“Mm?” Freddy didn’t look up from his daughter, sitting at the kitchen table. She was far more interested playing with her father’s hand than eating her food. Not that he blamed the kid.

Even if he wasn’t looking directly at his wife, he paid attention to what she said. “Have you seen my knife? The small one.”

Freddy tilted his head. “...No. Did you lose another one?”

“This is the fourth replacement I’ve lost now. How do we keep losing them?”

“It’s those drawers, it’s gotta be. I keep telling you to get a display for them. They’re probably all trapped behind the counter.”

Loretta gave Freddy a worried look. “I don’t like just leaving knives out in the open.”

They’ve had the conversation before. “It’ll be fine.”

“What if Katie gets hurt?”

Freddy finally looked up, glancing at the kitchen counter his wife was lingering at. “What’s she gonna do, climb on the counters?”

“She’s a child, Freddy. That’s exactly what she’ll do.”

“You worry too much.” Freddy finally got little Katie Krueger to take a bite of her meal. A start, at least. “She’s a smart kid, you can’t protect her from everything.”

“You know how explorative she is...”

Freddy didn’t really want to argue. It wasn’t such a big deal worth fighting with his wife over. “Just give it a thought, alright? We don’t have to change anything now. I’ll take a look at the drawers later.”

Loretta planted a kiss on Freddy’s head. “Thank you. Are you heading out today?”

“Yeah. You want me to pick up a new knife?”

“Maybe a few spares, just in case.”

“Alright.” Freddy stood and kissed his wife’s cheek. “Make sure Katie eats, would you?”


	2. Shop Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...okay admittedly uploading it made me want to just go ahead and add the whole original concept id outlined so. 3 small chapters

The shop clerk glanced at the collection of knives Freddy had dropped on the counter. “Loretta’s been losing them again, huh?”

“I keep telling her not to use that faulty drawer, but she thinks Katie’ll hurt herself on one. So instead I’m here getting extras.”

The two shared a chuckle as the clerk helped bag the knives. “Kids are like that, I don’t blame her. Curious little things.”

“Katie’s still gotta learn sometime what she can and can’t play with.”

The clerk nodded. As he picked up the last knife, he took a moment to stare at it. “...Hey, did you hear about-”

“Yeah.”

“That poor kid...” The last of the knives was bagged safely, and handed over to Freddy. “I’m starting to wonder if whatever’s doing this is even human. They said he had claw marks running through him, like he was mauled by a wild animal or something.”

Freddy checked the bag before paying. “You think a wild animal would target just kids like that?”

“You never know. Kids run off to play, go missing, turn up dead like this. Some still haven’t turned up at all. Cops still have no leads other than those claw marks.”

Freddy let out a small, thoughtful hum.

The clerk’s tone turned fretful. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to worry you. Probably helps you sleep at night, imagining it’s something with a motive and planning all this out. Just horrible, whatever it is…”

“I’m just trying to keep things normal, for Loretta and Katie’s sake.”

The clerk nodded. “I understand. Keep Katie safe… alright? It’d break my heart if something happened to her, too.”

Freddy, on his way out the door, bit back a comment. “Katie will be alright. Loretta and I keep an eye on her.”


	3. Basement Knives

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: There's a small mention of self-harm this chapter.

Upon returning home, rather than head inside, Freddy wandered around back and down into the basement.

Loretta and Katie were at the house of a friend, it would be a while before they’d be back. That gave Freddy plenty of time.

Freddy stepped into his secret room, the one none but him were allowed to enter. Despite being alone, he was still careful to close the door behind himself.

He emptied the contents of his shopping bag onto the table and got to work.

Each knife was carefully, lovingly sharpened before being placed into one of two separate piles. There were notably more in one pile than the other as his work went on, but both were tended to equally. Once he’d sharpened all of them, he picked out one, pulled up his sleeve, and gently pressed the blade to his skin.

Freddy grinned as blood welled up almost instantly.

With that same knife, Freddy unrolled a newspaper that had also fallen out of the shopping back and sliced out an article.

The article was vague, careful to spare worried parents the details of the slaughter, but the major points remained. Though others in town could believe what they wanted, Freddy knew the cuts were too clean, too accurate in their placement to simply be the whims of a wild animal. Eventually someone would start putting the pieces of logic together into something sensible as well.

Someone calling Freddy’s name pulled him out of his work. Loretta was home.

Freddy cleaned up his wound and gathered one of the piles of knives before locking the room and heading inside the house.

He greeted Loretta with a kiss on the cheek and a smile. “Got those knives you wanted.”

“Oh! Thank you, dear.”

Freddy laid the knives out on the counter for her to look at. “Sharpened them for you too.”

Loretta chuckled. “Thank you. You’ve never really trusted new knives, have you?”

“Never know what condition they’re in. Dull knives just don’t cut right.”

Loretta hummed. “True. Hopefully I don’t lose any of these, now.”

Freddy smiled. “There’s enough extra here. I’ve got good faith in these ones. I’ll just sharpen some more for you if you need, though. I don’t mind.”

Loretta offered him a hug and a gentle kiss.

In truth, Freddy was already aware her new knives were safe. They were a gift, and he didn’t have much need for them.

It didn’t hurt to just pretend he fixed the drawer, though. The little white lie made his wife happy.


End file.
